


Staying A While

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Creed (2015), Creed II (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Erik Killmonger and T'Challa Are Not Related, Intersex, M/M, Smut, Smut test, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: Adonis visits his brother, Erik, and in the process, meets T'Challa. Erik has a suggestion to relax T'Challa and Donnie has no objections.





	Staying A While

T’Challa gave a harsh gaze to the papers in front of him and groaned when he read its contents. This month’s bills aren’t the friendliest and looking at the numbers, T’Challa was lucky to keep a savings account in preparation for this. Admittedly it did not help to close the café for a week to make some decorative changes but T’Challa was grateful for his initiative to have a backup plan. Looking at the papers over and over again didn’t make the numbers change but it made T’Challa feel at ease knowing that it was something he could handle – in some cases the numbers are too big to make up for and other people lose their businesses. His middle and index finger rubbed against his temple and it failed to de-stress him. 

Erik spent a majority of the day sparring with his brother, keeping the boxer on his feet and it impressed him. Most people couldn’t keep up with Donnie, but Erik was definitely not ‘most people’. Erik and Donnie exchanged stories about their fights and laughed about how they both won their fights but the only difference was Donnie’s was in a ring and Erik’s was in the streets. Once they noticed the sky getting darker Donnie picked his bag up and Erik stopped him immediately, he insisted that he had to carry his brother’s bags. When they left the gym and returned home, Erik forgot that he hadn’t told T’Challa about his brother coming to visit so it didn’t come across his mind what would happen if Donnie stumbled into T’Challa while he was unpacking Donnie’s bags.

Luckily for him, T’Challa remained in their room trying to work out how a promotional campaign could help his café and the bills. Erik found T’Challa after unpacking Donnie’s bags and crawled onto the bed with a teasing look in his eyes completely discarding the papers on the bed. 

“Come on...forget about these. Spend some time with me, I can treat you real good.”

“I cannot, these need to be completed soon or the café could be at jeopardy. Maybe tomorrow.”

Erik let a small grunt out and pounced on his boyfriend followed by smothering his neck with kisses. T’Challa tried to object but slowly closed his eyes and felt his cock twitch. But he knew he needed to get his papers completed so he tried to push Erik off.

“Erik...I’m being serious...I need to...to....”

Erik had an idea and stopped for a second which confused T’Challa because Erik never gave up.

“Aye, Donnie! Come in here for a second!” Erik shouted, which told T’Challa that Erik’s brother was here. Donnie walked in and saw the two on the bed which made him wonder if he should be there.

“Hey T, how’s the business?”

“Hello, Adonis. Well-”

Erik stopped him with a kiss to his lips and moved a finger over his lips in replacement after.

“You need to forget about work, and Donnie needs to forget about his ex-girlfriend...so let’s have some fun.”

Donnie tilted his head in confusion and looked at T’Challa after, that ass looked good enough to have a threesome with his brother.

“I’m down with it, just don’t touch me, alright?”

“T’Challa?”

T’Challa protested in his mind, but Erik and Donnie were heavenly specimens. 

“Let’s do it,” T’Challa grinned.

Erik and Donnie were quick to rip their shirts off, pulling their pants off with ease and Erik grabbed the lube as quick as possible. T’Challa took his shirt off swiftly and removed his shorts which made both men drool. Erik added lubricant to his member first, letting Donnie do the same after and T’Challa sat there in awe of their dicks, they were huge. Erik’s he’d adjusted to, but Donnie’s, Donnie’s made him want to watch his fights. See that dick swinging about in his shorts.

Donnie got the rights to T’Challa’s ass, seeing as he was the visitor, and both men threw every paper off the bed with lubed fingers dampening the sheets. But nobody cared and nobody had any objections. Erik watched his brother stretch T’Challa out, using two fingers to move around and prepare his hole. Erik felt his cock twitch at the sight but remembered who was doing it and stared at T’Challa’s dick standing over his pussy. Donnie finished stretching T’Challa’s hole and slowly slid in, which earnt him a shuddering moan from T’Challa.

“So big...ahhh....”

Erik felt jealous and Donnie grinned which only made Erik get more heated. T’Challa spread his legs wide open so sliding down felt even better, his back arched and when his head looked up Donnie’s warm breaths welcomed his neck. T’Challa felt aroused by Donnie’s hold on his hips and Erik had enough, moving to T’Challa and pushing his cock into his pussy. Erik made sure T’Challa’s legs were spread open and again, T’Challa could not contain his satisfaction and let a moan out that was louder than the one Donnie earned. It made Erik smile in victory. Erik felt T’Challa’s streams 

“You like that huh? Fuck...you’re so wet for me.” 

Erik thrust slowly into T’Challa’s pussy, digging deep to let T’Challa’s moans be heard and Donnie was doing the same from behind, leaving T’Challa a moaning, shaking mess. T’Challa’s legs were stretched and laid over Erik’s thighs and Erik didn’t care if his legs occasionally brushed Donnie’s, all he cared about was satisfying his boyfriend. Erik kissed T’Challa’s chest while Donnie kissed the back and sides of T’Challa’s neck, leaving T’Challa in the middle letting the two men do all the work. Soon he returned the gesture, kissing Erik’s chest and using his lengthy arms to reach behind and course all over Donnie’s firm back. 

“Fuck, Erik...Adonis...I’m close.”

T’Challa’s idea of close was different to Erik’s, because when Erik was close he was seconds away from cumming violently. T’Challa was more like a minute of heavy fingering or licking before his release would be granted.

“Shit, same...” Donnie moaned.

“The fuck? I’m like halfway there, y’all need to fuck more.” Erik said teasingly.

“Hey, dumbass, that means you need to fuck more too. We can’t all jerk off when we’re lonely.” Donnie spat back. Erik would say something but arguing with his brother during sex was not ideal. Donnie reached T’Challa’s sweet spot and abused it, sending the man crazy. He twisted his waist and clawed at Donnie’s back but the scratch marks didn’t matter to Donnie. 

“Fuck, oh shit...mmmm...” Donnie spurted out. His body slowly begun twitching and he yelled when it was time. “FUCK! OH SHIT!”

He released his cum into T’Challa, spurting violently from his slit and his dick throbbed with every spurt. His body shook and spasmed violently until all of his cum was finished, when he pulled out the last streams were easy to wipe off his tip and away from the bridge of his cock. Erik felt his orgasm coming too and smashed against T’Challa’s walls violently until he was ready to cum.

“Ok baby...fuuuuuck!” 

Erik pulled out and jerked while his cum sprayed out, shooting everywhere and covering T’Challa’s face, chest and some of his beard. Donnie looked awkwardly at his brother ejaculating but was confused.

“Why’d you pull out? You tryna avoid a baby, could have used a condom.”

“Nah...my baby needs some special treatment of his own.”

Erik kept T’Challa’s legs spread wide open and began using his tongue to tease and lick T’Challa’s wet pussy, he rubbed and played with T’Challa’s clit which drove him crazy. He found the g-spot and teased it until T’Challa was close to Erik’s standards and T’Challa began to cum, screaming Erik’s name.

“Erik! Erik! Fuck!” He shrieked, gushing his release and leaving Erik’s beard damp with fluid. T’Challa laid on the bed, dazed and confused, panting and seeing stars while Erik cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Donnie took a shower while Erik sat down next to T’Challa, who was coming back to earth.

“Did that take your mind off work? Give you a bit of time to relax?” Erik smiled.

“Yes...but now I’m tired...I’ll do these papers tomorrow.”

“So it worked?” Erik grinned.

“For now. Thank you, and I’ll thank your brother too when I wake up.”

“Slept well baby,” Erik smiled, he kissed T’Challa on the lips, and then his forehead. T’Challa closed his eyes and tried to sleep, sometimes the image of the threesome played in his head. If Donnie was staying for a week, work could wait.


End file.
